


Brother

by Huntra_Pred



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji tries to help Hanzo, Guilt, Talon Hanzo Shimada, coming to terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred
Summary: Genji wonders if Hanzo feels guilt for killing him.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 12





	Brother

Genji was greeted by Zenyatta as he entered the monastery. It had been months since he had last been at Nepal, busy with Overwatch and such. And searching for Hanzo. After Hanamura, the man disappeared. 

It worried Genji to no end and was afraid perhaps Hanzo wasn't exactly feeling guilty. He had worries that his brother sinoly honored him and wasn't actually guilty about trying to kill him. It wasn't a silly fear either. It was a reoccurring nightmare. 

"How is your Overeatch team?"

"Well, Jesse hasn't changed a bit."

Genji sits down with Zenyatta to catch up on what has been happening since he left.

His fear returned to him as he saw a young man in the monastery that had a sad story, as most do who enter the monastery. He appeared one day seeking forgiveness. He killed his brother in a car accident and didn't know how to deal with the pain. Zenyatta had been caring for the man.

"How has he been holding up?"

"The boy cannot let go. He feels such guilt and sorrow, only time can heal the wound upon his heart."

Genji sighs, was Hanzo healed? Or was he skipping about, unfazed? Was he depressed and now free because he knew his brother lived-- or was his pissed off that his target yet lived. Genji could go out and search aimlessly once more, but where would that lead? What would he do if he found Hanzo? Ask him ' _Hey, I wanted to know if you actually felt bad by trying to kill me!_ '.

It kept Genji up at night. He would have Soba resting on his chest as he laid awake, staring at the ceiling. He would rememver their fight at Hanamura, the words Hanzo shouted at him. The rage in his eyes when Genji reveales who he was. Was that the face that belonged to a guilty man?

Genji knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, so did Zenyatta. The Omnic placed a calming servo on his metal shoulder and let out an pleasing hum.

"I have news you should hear, Genji. Talon came here."

Genji turns his head, tense, "What!? Why? What were they doing?"

"There was a man. He has your eyes and brows. He was looking for you. Asking if you were here."

Genji stares silently, shocked and disturbed. Was Hanzo with Talon?

"I did not reveal your location so he left a message."

Genji shudders, wondering if Zenyatta was tortured. He seemed fine and relatively unharmed, but that didn't mean he was. He could've been hurt and repaired before Genji returned.

"What's the message."

"' _Keep flying, Sparrow. I will find you._ ' After that, he left. And before you ask, I was untouched. He simply asked where you were and when I did not tell him he left the message."

Genji feels his heart beat on, it hurt. Hanzo was hunting him. Did he join Talon so he could find him faster? Was he already with Talon when they met again at Hanamura? So many questions ran through Genji's mind, everything began to spin so fast. His breath picked up, unable to hold air in his one lung. His flesh hand trembled in a clenched fist on his thigh.

Zenyatta calmed him through his panic attack, easing him back into reality. Though Genji could not calm down, there were too many questions that couldn't be answered by his master. He had to return to Overwatch and tell his team about this. Genji stands abruptly, "I'm sorry, master, but I have to leave."

Zenyatta nods in understanding, "Of course. Fly safely back to Gibraltar, Genji."

He wish he could. But he couldn't just head back. Talon could still be lurking, waiting for him to lead him back to his team's home base. No, he had to call ahead nad mark a rendezvous point for a carrier. He had to--

He was out the door, startling other monks and students but he couldn't find himself to care. He took out his phone and dialed Winston's number.

"Pick up pick up-- Winston!"

_"What's wrong, Genji?"_

"I have to return to Gibraltar but my position has been compromised."

_"Alright, explain the situation to me. I'll have Lena ready to come meet you."_

Genji quickly fills in the ape with what Zenyatta told him. He was understanding and worried for Genji, _"I'm sorry this is how you learned about your brother's involvement with Talon."_

"You knew?"

_"Ana did, I have suspicions."_

This hurt horribly. Hanzo was actually with Talon, his own team confirming it. There wasn't much Genji could do but make a course for the rendezvous. As he marched away into the mountains, he knew that he was being watched. He could feel the eyes on him. They were burning with hate, Genji recognized those eyes anywhere.

"Hanzo..."

"I knew you would come here."

An arrow strikes against the snowy ground where Genji stood. He was alert, weapons ready. He throws some shurikens in the direction the arrow came from, this only provokes another arrow into flying towards him. Genji dodges once more, throwing more shurikens. A cruel laugh echos around him, they weren't alone.

Hanzo finally shows himself, wearing Talon garbs and a mask over his face. But Genji could recognize him even with the mask and the short hair. Hanzo pulls out a tantō and charges. Genji is able to deflect the shoet blade with his metal arm and push Hanzo back. So many thoughts were racing through his head. Who was with him? When did he become apart of Talon? Was he truly trying to kill him?

Hanzo dodges Genji's own attack and delivers another slice of the tantō. His attacks were reckless and angry, Genji's were calm and focused despite his own issues. Fear, he was afraid of what Hanzo might do.

"Brother please-!"

"Shut up!"

Hanzo drives the tantō forward and aims for Genji's flesh shoulder. Genji rolls out of the way and kicks Hanzo's legs out from under him. Down in the snow, Hanzo loses his weapon and focuses on using his hands. He's quick but Genji is quicker.

"Stay still!"

"Hanzo you're not thinking clearly! Please listen to me!"

Hanzo grows and tries to strike once more but it stopped by Genji. Genji holds his brother's hands tightly and forces the man to listen.

"There is no need for this rage! I have-"

"Forgiven me!? How could you, foolish boy!"

Hanzo throws Genji back and strikes him across the face. Genji is stunned for a moment before he gathers himself once more and attacks. He was refusing to listen, refusing to back down-- It was irritating!

"Hanzo!"

The rage in Genji's voice stopped Hanzo for a moment, a moment long enough to listen, "You are being used by Talon! They're using your rage against you!"

"Talon has shown me the light!"

"And what did they tell you? What did they promise you? Are family returned to us? Me dead?"

Hanzo slows and there's finally sadness found in his, "I... I don't want you dead."

Genji lowers his defenses, "Then why must you fight me? What's the point of this?"

He slowly approaches, "This fighting will get us no where!"

Hanzo is frozen in place, "I-I don't know why I'm here."

Hanzo looks like he's about to run, but Genji grabs hold of the man's wrist before he can bolt. Genji keeps a strong grip as he pulls Hanzo close and hugs the man. Hanzo finally breaks, sobbing out.

"How could you just forgive me?"

"It wasn't easy. But I was given a new point of view by my master. I understand where you stood-- Father had died, all that pressure thrown upon you, mw being a shithead. It's no excuse for what you have done but I understand."

Hanzo shakes, burying his face into the crook of Genji's neck, "You should've killed me."

"'An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind', giving into my anger wouldn't have solved anything."

Hanzo pulls away suddenly, "I-I have to lead them away."

"Who?"

"My team! They'll try to hurt you."

Genji tries to get closer to Hanzo but the man only keeps backing up, "Let Overwatch help you, brother!"

"There is no helping me, Sparrow."

And like that, Hanzo disappears. This time for the last time, and Genji may never find him again.

**Author's Note:**

> In the words of my therapist, "Guilt often turns into anger."


End file.
